


Dear Future

by gotturhas



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ahhh the idea of the fic came to me at 11 pm, ahhhhhhhhhh i love rintori so much ok i hope i did the pairing justice, i was laying in bed and thinking of rintori like usual tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotturhas/pseuds/gotturhas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the street, Rin's breath had been preserved ever since catching sight of a certain boy with starlight hair. </p><p> </p><p>Hello, this is my Rintori future!au and also my first fic ever!!!! I would really appreciate any constructive criticism or any comments at all. This pairing gives me heart burn and I just really wanted to contribute to it. In this AU they are both in their twenties and have found success in their respective career fields, competitive swimming and fashion design. After meeting unexpectedly in a big city, they try to continue their friendship after their inconclusive end in high school. Except Rin totally has a big crush on Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic, I hope I did okay!

The quiet, discerning neighborhood was kissed by the soft light of the autumn afternoon. The Strokes rang out of Matsuoka Rin's earbuds as he jogged by with sweaty breaths and stinging lungs. Off season meant that swimming occupied a less prominent portion of his life, but that was no excuse to get out of shape. His return to Japan after the summer's Olympics was met with tepid approval. It was his first Olympics, yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed with his failure to snatch a medal. What's worse was how close he was, placing fourth place in every event. But everyone was assured that, with four years of training until the next Olympics and several lesser competitions in between, he could bring his country to the podium. The pressure itched at him, but he tried to remain positive.

His life would simply be divided into periods of four years. But he was happy. He was pursuing his lifelong dream and a certain warmth grew inside him when he remembered what it felt like to stand at that starting block. An indescribable satisfaction grew like roots from his heart, spreading in his blood stream. His pace slowed and he stopped to rest near a bench on that quiet street. He decided that he liked jogging here. Though the city offered little privacy, this neighborhood was usually barren of large crowds. He pulled his dark cap off, his chances of being spotted and stopped for pictures relatively low, and wiped the sweat from his upper lip. Rin's breathing relaxed as his chest heaved in and out. Pulling out his music player, he put his cap back on while pausing his music. His fingers snapped the back of the cap, a familiar reflex for him. Looking around, the neighborhood offered a certain peace that made his thoughts mellow. Surely, this was the last place he would meet with someone unexpected. Definitely not. Nope. Nah.

The streets were lined with high reaching office buildings and luxury apartment complexes whose rooftops grazed the heavens. It was a pretty stuffy place, but the exclusive nature of it all gave the neighborhood a strangely calm ambiance. For a second, he wondered who inhabited these buildings, how they fared in their daily lives, what issues plagued them, and if they what made them happy. Sonder feelings drifted within him momentarily, but _tch, who cares about stuff like that? There's no need to waste thoughts on people you don't even know, right?_

Waddling in his thoughts, Rin was brought back to reality with the appearance of a distinct black car across the street. A man quickly emerged from the driver's seat, hurriedly opening the door for the right side's inhabitant.

"Miya-san, please! I told you that you don't have to do that! I can open the door by myself!"

"Sir, it is no trouble on my part to do so."

A head emerged from the right side door. On it was silvery hair that appeared like starlight in the afternoon. A thankful smile to the driver confirmed Rin's suspicions. It was Nitori Aiichirou. Except not the Nitori Aiichirou that Rin had known. This Nitori was taller and impeccably dressed in this uppity metropolitan neighborhood. Black oxford shoes, dark slacks, and a grey collared button up accented his body. His silver hair was cut differently than it was in his Samezuka days. The straightly aligned bowl cut Rin had known was replaced by short hair with wispy ends parted to the side.

"Really Miya-san, I appreciate you driving me, but you don't have to do that. One second, I just need to gather my things."

"Take your time, Nitori-san."

Nitori stepped out, clutching large sheets of paper pads and a briefcase under his right arm.

"Nitori-san, please let me carry your things inside."

"No way, Miya-san," he bashfully refused.

"It is my job, Nitori-san, to alleviate your burdens."

Nitori couldn't help by crack a smile at his sincerity. Miya-san was a kind man that always showed a genuine concern for other people. Sometimes, however, he took his job a bit too seriously. Nitori couldn't get used to someone always opening his door for him, or offering a handkerchief, or carrying his stuff. He'd like to retain some parts of the life he had known, so he was hesitant to let someone serve him hand and foot.

But Miya-san was a nice companion to his daily life. Really, he was his driver and assistant, but Miya-san had a habit of extending his duties.

"Nah, I got it, thank you."

He turned towards the vertically stacked high rise office complex with it's reflective windows and dreamy exterior. Nitori turned back to say something to Miya-san, but his eyes caught something that froze his intentions.

Across the street, Rin's breath had been preserved ever since catching sight of a certain boy with starlight hair. Suddenly the bright blue eyes were upon him, and he felt out of place. The two across from him were the epitome of chic. Miya-san's suit fit him well and Ai was looking dapper yet understated. Rin was dressed in running apparel, his trusted pair of running shoes, a windbreaker, a loose Ramones shirt underneath, and loose sweats that tightened at his ankles. It was unlike him to be so self-conscious of himself, but it was easier to feel confident when his body wasn't so covered. I mean, he does have an Olympic level swimmer body. It was just a little too cold to show off the guns, but whatever.

As Nitori stared, his eyes widened in realization as to who was under the dark cap.

"Rin-senpai!"

Nitori trotted around the car and waved. Rin returned the smile and began crossing the street.

"Hello, Ai..."

* * *

 

Rin and Ai were in the large kitchen of the Ai's office. Ai noticed Rin must have just finished up his run, so he handed him mineral water and a banana to snack on while Ai prepared himself a cappuccino at the kitchen counter. Miya-san objected, as he wanted to prepare it, but was shooed away from the cappuccino machine by Ai. Miya-san sighed and gave up.

When Nitori was done making the cappuccino, he sat down across from Rin at one of the many white tables in the kitchen. After their surprising meeting, Ai asked Rin to come inside his office for coffee, if he was free to. Rin declined the coffee, but wanted to come inside and brush up with Ai after so many years. The smell of linen and coffee permeated the entire floor of the building complex. It was a pleasant and warm scent to Rin. Upon entering, Rin was introduced to the office employees that were passing by in the hallways. They seemed to be serious, tidy-haired individuals, but were warm to Ai and as an extension Rin. Ai introduced him as his senpai from high school that he happened to meet outside.

The office was a neat, white space with glass walls and clean surfaces. It's employees were fashionable and appeared pristine in their office wear and carefully constructed hairstyles. Rin expected them to be pretty stuffy people, but they were rather nice and genuine. They thanked him for taking care of their boss in high school. Rin was surprised that Ai, still so young, was the head of an operation like this, despite being a junior to many of the employees.

Nitori explained that, while attending college, he and a few of his classmates launched a clothing line that blew up in the mainstream fashion world. The line was Nitori's brainchild, so his colleagues wanted him to become the head of their brand. Nitori was still adjusting to this position even though he had taken the helm over two years ago.

"Yeah, it was all pretty sudden. I'm honestly still pretty new to all this stuff, but it's fun to work at something you enjoy. It's pretty cool that our line has been positively received too, heh."

"Ai...that's amazing. I didn't even know you had an interest in this." A smile found it's way onto Rin's face. "It's good to see you doing well."

Nitori was flushed just the slightest in the apples of his cheeks.

"Thank you, senpai! But you're the amazing one!"

Rin smirked. "Oh?"

"Y-yeah, everyone in the country's been talking about you ever since you showed up in the Olympics! I even caught a glimpse of you on tv once. I was really proud of you, senpai."

Now it was Rin's turn to hide his blush.

"You worked very hard, from the very beginning. I think everyone was proud to have you represent the country, senpai."

"Oi...what's with this senpai thing? I thought we got over the honorifics in high school."

Nitori couldn't help but laugh. No matter what clothes he wore or how he styled his hair, Nitori's laugh was the same as ever. A small burst of amusement straight from his throat.

"Sorry, Rin-senpai, but you'll always be senpai to me, ya know?"

"No, I don't, and I'd prefer you'd drop the senpai."

Nitori hummed. "Hmmn, alright then, Rin-san."

Rin got war flashbacks from a boy he knew as speedo megane.

"No, no honorifics, Ai."

"Sorry, but I can't really call you Rin after all these years. How about we start again with senpai and try to work up to Rin?"

Nitori smiled and raised the coffee cup to his lips.

"We're really working our way backwards, huh?" Rin grumbled.

They talked about their experiences after high school and how their old friends were doing. Rin kept in touch with the Iwatobi gang and Nitori was still good friends with the Mikoshiba brothers. It felt good to laugh about the old days with a friend. Nitori leaned on his left arm while looking up at Rin's story of how the Japanese Olympic swimming team snuck into the pool late at night and got caught skinny dipping by the Olympic authorities. Thankfully, they were still able to swim the next day in their respective events. Nitori snorted at the thought of his beloved senpai getting caught in the nude the night before the biggest event of his life.

"That's surprising Rin-senpai, I always remember you being really stringent with rules."

"Huh? Was I really like that?"

"Well, you never broke curfew and you were a top student. Even your desk was orderly."

Rin thought back to their dorm room, and to Nitori's garbage dump of a desk. He wondered how his desk looked nowadays, whether or not it was cluttered by strange objects. Does he still keep his umbilical cord in his desk? He smiled amidst these thoughts.

Ai noticed this and gave him a small smile back. Then Rin's heart did something weird. Then Rin peeled his eyes away to take a swig of the mineral water and calm himself down.

_Shit. He's really cute._

"Rin-senpai, it was so great seeing you again," He smile shone and his words were genuine. "I wish we could talk some more, but I have a meeting in a few hours."

"That's fine, Ai, we'll meet up again some other time."

"Absolutely, senpai! Please stop by again."

There was something about Nitori now. He had confidence in his words and was more sure of himself. It seems he found his own niche in this world, and was secure in his place in the world. Such a thought made Rin warmer. His adorable kouhai was doubtful of himself before, clinging to other people's strengths rather than embracing his own. But Nitori seems to be doing just fine.

"Hey, senpai."

"Hm?"

"Do you need a ride home? Miya-san and I would be happy to deliver you."

"Ah, actually, I live nearby in the neighborhood. I can walk."

"Oh, I didn't know you lived so close! I can walk ya home, senpai." Nitori flashed him another smile and Rin wanted to die a little bit.

"Sure."

* * *

 

On the way, after fighting off Miya-san's insistences, Nitori walked and talked with Rin.

Nitori explained that the office was a little busy today, as everyone was preparing for a new season in the industry, thus why their chat was time restricted. Rin understood, but still felt a small warmth knowing Nitori insisted on walking him home regardless.

_Dammit. Why am I so happy? Am I twelve?_

The rest of the walk was relatively silent, but neither minded that much.

Finally, they reached Rin's apartment complex.

"Well, I'll see ya senp-"  
Suddenly the small sprinkle of rain that was developing on their way there turned into a downpour as they stood under the roof of the entrance.

Rin silently thanked every god possibly responsible for this inch of leeway. He didn't really want Ai to leave so suddenly. He felt that their meeting required a better departure.

"Ah, I have a spare umbrella upstairs I could loan you."

"Sure, thanks senpai."

"Well then, follow me."

They walked past the lobby entrance, past the mail room, into the elevator and upwards about 30 floors. _Did Rin-senpai ever take the stairs?_

Finally arriving on his floor, Rin came to his door and unlocked it. He welcomed Ai in, but Ai only stood in the foyer of the apartment waiting for his umbrella. Rin picked the translucent umbrella out of his basket. He walked to Ai and handed it to the younger man.

"Thank you, Rin-senpai, I'll be sure to return it." Another small smile came along with another deathwish from Rin.

_Am I in a shoujo manga? What am I doing?_

"Yeah, sure." This was a disappointingly uneventful farewell, but at least it implied another meeting.

Just as Nitori made to turn around and leave, he stopped and faced Rin again.

"Oh, I forgot, my contact info." Ai produced a business card from his wallet.

"My office phone is there, but you should call my personal number."

He pulled a pen out. He kept the pen for sudden bursts of inspiration that would find themselves manifested on restaurant napkins or corners of newspapers.

He began to write out his personal cell phone number.

"I promise I'll bring back the umbrella, too." He smiled and was nearly finished writing out the number.

_So cute._

Finally, he held it out for Rin to grasp.

"Thanks." One hand held the business card and the other held Ai's chin as Rin gave him a kiss on the shorter man's soft lips.

The action surprised Nitori, to put it mildly. His eyes stayed open from shock as Rin broke the kiss after a while.

Suddenly Rin felt a little bit shy and held the card to the face, as if that could obscure his not so subtle blush.

"Ah-um, sorry, Ai-I just,"

"I-I have a meeting! I have to go back to the office."

"Ai-"

Nitori was already taking steps away, but stopped and stilled himself to turn around and say the necessary words.

"Senpai, please do not do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooooo SO MUCH BLUSHING. A lot of blushing boys. Boys will blush a lot during this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “we're a thousand miles from comfort / we have traveled land and sea / but as long as you are with me / there's no place I'd rather be”

“Ai? What's wrong?”  
“N-nothing! I have to go back to the office, I'll see you!”  
Ai briskly exited the apartment , not even giving Rin time to process his words. Rin was left standing confused in the foyer. Ai quickly walked down the hall and into the elevator. His hand cupped his mouth in shock and disbelief. He tried to calm himself, closing his eyes and breathing in. What was that? His finger tips rested where Rin had kissed him.  
Nitori found himself distracted the rest of the day. His coworkers only received half conscious replies. The tips of his fingers found themselves dancing on his lips every once and a while. He quickly pulled them back after realizing what he was doing, only to subconsciously repeat it again later.  
“Why did I say that” he mumbled as the sentence passed through his thoughts for the thousandth time. He leaned back in his desk chair with his hands covering his eyes.  
“Why did I DO that?”  
He looked over at the umbrella hanging on his coat rack and sighed.  
“Right. That's why.”

A day later, Rin was clutching the business card in his hands, pondering over how to apologize, or what he's even going to apologize for. He nervously lingered near the foyer, trying to find the strength to go to Ai. He was nervous, sure, but something about seeing Ai made it alright. He'd be alright if he just saw Ai. He would go now, during lunch, so that he wouldn't interrupt Ai's hard work.  
To his surprise, he opened his door and the object of his confusion was standing several doors away, examining the numbers on the front of a neighbor's door. Rin's umbrella was in his hand.   
“Ai?”  
“Oh, ah, Rin! There you are!”  
“What are you doing over there?”  
“Uh, well, I couldn't really remember which door you were, but I remembered the floor!”  
There was a sense of accomplishment in that last part and it made Rin's smile reappear.   
Ai walked over to Rin and looked up at him over his wispy bangs.  
“Um, uh, I wanted to come talk to you, if you were available and also not busy. Uh, well, that's a redundant sentence, but yeah.”  
Ai was so good at talking today.  
“Sure, but not here, okay? Let's not talk about this in the hallway.”  
“I know a few places nearby, actually.”  
Ai looked up into pretty red eyes. Gosh, Rin had pretty eyes. As they connected with his, the two found themselves exchanging small smiles and examining glances over one another. Ai was happy that Rin was still talking to him, and Rin was just happy. Happy that Ai was here in front of him, that his eyes traversed Rin so casually and so endearingly. That he was so cute in front of him and even a bit flirty. Ai's fingers played with his neckline as he willed his nervousness away. 

“Yeah, there's actually a Western style pizzeria around here too, and this really nice pastry shop that has amazing crepes, and a...”  
Rin walked alongside Ai as he chattered on about every restaurant in the neighborhood. They finally arrived at the cafe and sat down at a table hidden by an umbrella.  
“I really like the frappuccinos here, also the scones. The cheese sandwiches are good too....”  
Rin listened to his adorable chatter while taking him in again. His short wisps of hair. The small mole near his eye. The crinkle in his eyes when he smiled hard. When Ai walked in front of him, Rin looked at where his hairline met his neck, and it was so smooth and soft looking. It reminded Rin of a milky, delicate dream. Rin examined him further while propping his own head up with one hand. It was nice when someone acted so naturally around him. Ai made it alright. But Rin thought back to yesterday's doubt and rejection. It made his bones feel heavy.  
“Ai.”  
The younger man's head spun up from looking at the menu.  
“Yeah, senpai?”  
“I know what I did was really sudden and weird. I'm sorry. Still, can I ask why you reacted like that yesterday?”  
The question flung him out of his chatty food loving state.  
“Oh, yeah, that. Well...I actually really liked that you kissed me. The timing just kind of took me by surprise, because we never had that sort of relationship in high school, and part of it kind of worried me.”  
“It worried you?”  
“Well, yeah. When we were in high school, I thought I was just getting caught up in my admiration for you. I didn't really acknowledge the feelings I had for you, because it was like...”  
He paused and shifted his head to one side, considering his words.  
“...like you were in a different world that I couldn't reach, you know? You can only stick around someone so much before you find there's no place for you.”  
Rin's eyebrows knit in confusion.  
Ai brushed some phantom hair behind his shoulders, a habit from his bowl cut days.  
“I thought that you only saw me as a fan that admired you from far away. I don't want just that. I want to be equal with you.”  
Nitori's hand moved up to massage his temples.   
“I don't really know how to say this or how I feel at all. I just know that I like you, senpai, but I don't want to spend my life looking up at you, and I don't want you to think of me like that.”  
The palms of his hands smoothed circles into his eyes.   
Ai smiled a bit to himself behind his hands.  
“Actually, I've loved you for a long time.”  
He didn't know what he expected. Rin's hand suddenly held his wrist and his eyes were level with Ai's.  
“Who says it has to be like that, all unequal and stuff? Who decided it?”  
“...Honestly, I'm very afraid of becoming dependent on Rin-senpai.”  
“People can be in relationships while still being their own person, you know?”  
Ai sighed but offered no answer.

Then Rin smiled and dipped his head down. God, his cheeks were stupidly red. “I thought you didn't like me at all. I'm so happy. Thank god.”  
His smile rippled even bigger and his dimples welled in his cheeks.  
“Wha-”  
“Ai, you dumbass. I obviously kissed you. That obviously means something. God.”  
The silvery boy blinked.   
Rin sighed, air moving through blushed cheeks, and continued.   
“I kissed you because I wanted to. If you don't want me to kiss you, I won't. But if you like me like you said, then I wanna kiss you again. Maybe several times.”  
The blush deepened in Rin's face and he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.  
“I just wanna be around you.”  
The older boy's hand moved from holding the wrist to holding Ai's hand and brushing over his knuckles with his thumb. Then, uncharacteristically, Rin brought the hand to his lips and softly kissed the knuckle.  
Ai started to blush at the sudden public display of affection.  
“I..I would very much like to kiss you again, should the moment come up.”  
Rin chuckled. “Oh?”  
“Yes.”  
“How about now?”  
Ai shook his head. “No way, people can see.”  
“You're wimping out.”  
“No I'm not!”  
Rin giggled even more this time.  
“Sure.”  
Rin ran a hand through Ai's soft, tussled hair and smiled outwardly despite himself.  
“So you love me, huh?” He said, looking quite pleased with himself.  
Ai looked defiant but then the waitress brought over their food.  
Sipping his frapuccino, Ai tried to calm his blush.  
“It all started with a stupid crush,” He groaned.  
“Yeah, but you still love me so,” Rin bit off a part of his sandwich and chewed smugly. To think that Rin lived in such oblivion while Ai obviously held such strong feelings.  
Ai's sipping intensified with embarrassment.   
“Don't overestimate yourself, senpai.”  
Rin was honestly shocked at the cheekiness being exhibited by his adorable kouhai. Since when did Ai bite back?  
After a bit more chewing Rin took a sip out of Ai's frapuccino.  
Ai looked up at him pointedly.  
“Now you've done it.”  
“Ah, I miss the Ai that was desperately in love with me.”  
Ai scrunched his nose at that thought.  
“You know, I don't think it was healthy to idolize someone so much. I would have probably spent my whole life following your ambitions instead of being my own person.” Ai's own words made the younger man ponder more quietly. He was soon looking off to the side, silently thinking while sipping on his drink.   
“You know I'm kidding, right, Ai?” Rin reassured him.  
“Yeah...I was just thinking about how different everything became. When you handed me the captaincy, and I was responsible for an entire team after that. It felt pretty good, though. To have people depend on you.”  
Ai's hand met Rin's after the older man interlaced their fingers and gave a squeeze.  
“...I like that part of you.” Rin said, giving him a pink tinged look beneath his eyelashes, voice like liquid.  
Ai removed his hands from Rin's hold to put both of his hands together to block his incoming blush. His hands folded together in front of his face as he looked literally anywhere else.  
“So embarassing...how can you say that.”  
“You literally said you love me.”  
“Okay, yeah, but, like,” blushing intensified in both males.  
Suddenly the silvery haired man's eyes were completely covered by his palms.  
“Don't laugh...but I always used to think things like 'Oh, I want to be with Rin-senpai so much that it hurts' and I thought I was very romantic for it.”  
“Pfft.” Wait. Why was Rin blushing even more than Ai?

Walking back from the cafe, Rin hand remained interlaced with Ai's. Their thumbs brushed against each others hands the whole way back. Ai had incredibly soft hands. Rin would later find a cucumber scented jar of hand lotion that would explain why. He later noticed, whenever he got close to Ai, that the younger boy had a distinct scent of cucumbers and melons. In the crook of his neck, on his back, along his shoulders, along his jaw, the smell of cucumber and melon would be there. Something about these smells would remind Rin of being home.  
They made their way to Rin's apartment, Ai walking him back home. They went up the same thirty floors, except now they were alone in the elevator and Rin kept putting his hands on Ai's waist, tickling him in quick spurts. The cute noises Ai made nearly brought Rin to his own death.   
“Okay, okay, seriously senpai, stop tickling me! We're almost to your floor!”  
He was right, and the door opened for them to enter Rin's floor.

“Rin?”  
He spun around and was met with Ai, in his soft, wanting state. His eyes peered down onto Rin's lips and eventually the two met with a kiss. Rin's hand traveled to the back of Ai's neck, feeling against the buzzed undercut of Ai's hair. His fingers ran through the silver locks of Ai's hair and they parted.  
“Since when did you drop the senpai?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry about how long this update took. I am absolutely terrible at managing my time (especially with school) but there's really no excuse for the fact that this took months to post. (I had typed out most of this out months ago but only now did I just edit and publish it, I really suck for that). I promise I will really try harder this time! And hopefully do something about my terrible sleeping schedule ok lmao. Ah I hoped you like this chapter too! Thanks for the kudos and review I really appreciate them!!! oh btw i found this pic that is basically what i picture Ai's hairstyle as: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/232498399487220002/

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again thank you for reading my fic!!! I really wanted to write something about Ai being into fashion because I think he's totally cute and I love him tbh. Also I wanted Rin to look like a complete dork bc he's hopelessly in love with Ai and his cool persona completely falls apart. The chapter ended a bit weird but I don't intend to give my OTP a bad ending.


End file.
